A Tour on Miyu and Kanata's Love Nest
by lichentaigalover
Summary: Take a tour around Miyu and Kanata's love nest as they make hot love in each room. First stop: KITCHEN. Enjoy!


_ At The Kitchen: Sizzling Hot _

Summary: Take a tour around Miyu and Kanata's love nest as they make hot love in each room. First stop: KITCHEN. Enjoy!

* * *

Work was exhausting, he had to admit. Who would've thought that shuffling through his students' career forms would bring down this godawful headache. All he wants now is a hearty meal and a warm bath to relieve the stress. Hopefully his cute wife had remembered to prepare all of those.

He chuckled in remembrance and slipped into the house. Murmuring his usual "I'm home", Kanata walked down the hallways and was momentarily confused when his wife didn't answer.

He found her in the kitchen humming a song he's unfamiliar with. Must be part of the J-pop craze, he sighed. He set down his briefcase at one of the dining chairs and approached her. Slipping his arms around her waist, he kissed her hair. She turned her head and their lips met in a brief but sweet kiss. Then she pulled away and smiled.

"Welcome home."

Miyu set down the knife she's holding and brushed a light hand over her husband's cheek. He looked tired.

"Why don't you take a bath first?"

He scowled. "Do I smell that bad?"

"No, you look like you need one. So go, wash up. The meal will be ready by the time you finish."

"Okay."

True to her words, the table was already set when he came back to the kitchen. She still wore her apron and Kanata mused that she looked sexy in it.

He violently shook his head. Must be the stress talking.

She lifted her hand and saw him, "Let's eat."

It was like every meal they shared since they married; rather, from the time they were left by their much beloved aliens. They talked about their day: his work as a teacher, and hers as a web designer. They laughed at funny anecdotes, got serious when talking about problems. But always they're just comfortable spending time together.

How long was it since they last had sex?

...

Stop! Where the hell did it come from?

Kanata peeked at his wife while she was scooping out another serving of rice for him. She normally wears her hair down, but now she put it up in a messy bun that must be due to cooking. Her lips were pulled at the sides like a secret smile, which tells him domestic chores relax her. Her face is free of makeup and it showed her natural beauty. Her eyes travelled down her throat as he imagined licking it from the base to the back of her ears.

Kanata frowned and crinkled his brow. Did Miyu put something in his food?

They finished eating, with Kanata replying to Miyu in short phrases, which Miyu fortunately didn't notice. Heat is pooling down the pit of his stomach. He needs to get his hands on his wife's body quickly or he'll burst.

As soon as Miyu set the dirty dishes down the sink, Kanata prowled like a predator circling its prey. He firmly held on her hips and nipped Miyu's ear. He heard her gasp as she trembled in excitement.

She was about to turn her body when he breathlessly whispered, "No. Let me."

He lifted his hand and cupped her chin. His gaze travelled down her face until it settled lustily at her full lips. Her eyes burning in anticipation, Kanata leaned down and assaulted her lips in a way that reflected his hunger. He fasted for long. Now it's time to satisfy his lust.

It was fast, torrid kiss; one that left Miyu wanting to loll her head and let him have his way. He bit her bottom lip as his tongue sought entrance. Then it was a battle of dominance, then of giving.

The hand that held her chin settled lightly around her throat while the other cruised up to fondle her breast. Out of breath, they pulled away and Kanata repeatedly murmured how she's beautiful as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Lost in ecstasy, Miyu lifted her head and her palm rested at the hand that played her breast. She begged, "I need—"

"Tell me what you need, Miyu."

In response, Miyu gathered his other hand and placed it at her other breast.

"You. I need you."

Satisfied with her answer, Kanata tossed her apron away, wildly followed it with her shirt, then violently pulled down her skirt that left her exposed in her underwear. Afterwards, he massaged her breast over the bra. Miyu moaned, begging for more until he finally freed them, quickly plucking her tits that she let out a sexy groan.

Miyu instantly felt her husband's hard member poking at the base of her spine, and she smiled, empowered. Knowing how to pleasure them both, she snatched his hand and guided it over her core – where he instantly rubbed hard her clit.

Kanata followed up quickly by nudging her panty aside and sticking two fingers straight into her pussy. Miyu orgasmed at that moment, but he didn't stop the up-and-down motion of his fingers while his thumb continued rubbing her clit.

A violent orgasm soon followed again, and Miyu can't help the powerless reaction of her knees. She slumped her upper body across the counter and panted.

He withdrew his hand and held her steady for a moment. He let her catch her breath while he obligingly pulled down her soaking panty.

"That's not fair."

Kanata peeked from where he was crouching and Miyu could clearly tell he was smug. "Hmm. Step out of your clothes, love."

He stood up then but not without teasing her further by running his hands up her legs before locking them around her waist. He grinned at her, and she answered by reaching back to rub his cock. She pouted cutely when it was met with a cotton barrier.

"That's not fair," she repeated. "You're still fully clothed."

He playfully nipped her shoulder then licked it quickly. "Let me first enjoy your body, wife." He grabbed the hand holding his cock and placed it together with the other one at the counter.

"Now I need you to stay in this position until I tell you otherwise. I'm not yet finished pleasuring you."

His hands soon wandered from her wrists, up her arms, then down to her breasts. Knowing it was one of her most sensitive spots, he played with her breasts again, tugging them then massaging in a random manner that left Miyu hanging. He simultaneously stimulated her further by lapping up the sweat that gathered at the back of her neck before slowly, erotically, nipping her shoulder. Imitating the motions of his tongue, his hands travelled down while he proceeded on savouring his way down her spine.

Now reaching the base and gripping the two supple cheeks of her glorious butt, Kanata softly commanded, "Bend a little bit more forward for me, love."

Miyu weakly followed and was too late to realize his intentions. A scream escaped her when her husband stuck his playful tongue inside her pussy. In and out he went as her knees trembled in ecstasy. He went in circles and lapped up her love juices like ice cream. The association made her head spin as she experienced yet another orgasm that made her clit pulsating mad.

Satisfied with his ministrations, Kanata gently carried her and laid her across the dining table. She automatically slung her arm to cover her breasts and closed her thighs – not in embarrassment but in habit. And he's finding it sensually attractive.

So he stripped naked in front of her – first his shirt, then his pants, his briefs. He then carefully stepped towards her, fully aware of her watching eyes. He bent until he was looming over her, and Miyu welcomed him by hooking her hands around his neck to bring him closer.

"I love you, Miyu." He whispered lovingly.

She mumbled. "I love you, Kanata."

Then he attacked her lips in a motion that mirrored what his lower body is doing to her. He was rubbing his hard member back and forth over her lubricated pussy.

Miyu was groaning in anticipation, her nails scratching up and down her husband's back. Unable to resist any longer, the hand that was once placed at the table crept slowly until he was gripping her hips. His tongue pulled out as he glanced at her sweetly.

_It is time. _

His cock entered her the same time he bit her nipple, which caused Miyu to erupt like a dormant volcano finally finding its release. She screamed as Kanata routinely bite and lick her tits while he was pushing and pulling roughly. Her nails dug deep into his back but her barely noticed.

Her head spun as lust built up. "L-let's cum together," she managed. Kanata lifted his head and they kissed again as Miyu responded by thrusting up her hips to meet him.

At last, with their hearts beating in symphony, they reached their climax with Miyu cumming first and Kanata shortly following her.

He flopped down at his release. Then, suddenly aware of his weight, he began to push away but Miyu surprisingly hugged him. It was the snuggling portion after their lovemaking, and Kanata settled peacefully beside her.

"To whatever brought you to do this, I'm grateful."

Kanata chuckled and murmured, "Blame the career forms."

"Oh yeah, it's the time for that." She angled her head so she can look directly at him. "Weirdest career plan?"

He answered without batting an eyelash. "Marrying Uzumaki Naruto."

"Gosh!" She erupted in laughter. "That's almost as bad as writing at someone's career form, right?"

"No. That one's the worst." He still remembers. She wrote 'teacher' at his career form and submitted it without him knowing. But it turned out it was the best decision he made ever – okay, may be next to marrying Miyu.

The next day he entered the faculty room fully energized that someone even pointed it out. He only laughed, thanked his co-teacher, and greeted the others before setting his things at his desk. Pulling the forms out of his briefcase to organize them, yet again, he almost missed the topmost form.

He stared at it for a whole five seconds before bursting out laughing.

_Saionji Miyu's Career Plan:_

_1. Marrying Saionji Kanata._

_2. Oops! Already done that._

_3. And yep! Enjoying his body – I mean, his presence in my life :D_

* * *

_**Next Stop: At The Bathroom. Theme: Wet and Wild. **_

Review&Fav if you like the story, then PM me for suggestions. Let's make the next chapter fun!


End file.
